the_last_sunrisefandomcom-20200213-history
Kol and Devon
Early History Kolton Aspera and Devon Randa have limited to no earlry history. The pair's parents where friends in their youth. The boys saw each other onces briefly in passing at the event of their parents mutual friend. Kol and his family lived and moved to New Orleans, Lousiana as a child. Devon was born and spent part of his youth in Perrin Town, Valmere. Devon and his father moved to Denvor. Colorado. Year 2Ø58∆ Kolton Aspera and Devon Randa met official at the Merrow City Plaza Hotel for the Hero Inititive Program. Kol walked into the plaza late with Halston Maxwell linked to his arm. Devon was seated at a table with Madeline Klein Kol's close friend,Jack Newton, Stephanie Ramaraz and more.. ---- Update-- Kolton Aspera first meets Devon Randa at the wedding of Darmith Vahn and Everly Venya. At the wedding the pair has limited interaction except Kol watches Devons epic fail at trying to court Vienna Teagan. Kol does not see Devon again until Devon is in handcuffs at Lochshore for hacking into the system to save his friend Livy.Devon was not aware that Kol was in his presence as he was dressed as Skystrider. After Devon is official hired at Lochshore he meets Kol in the gym. Devon was looking for his personal training to get started on his defense training and Kol was finishing up a set of reps. Devon mistakes Kol for the personal trainer and apologized for being late as he got lost on the way. Kol locks the gym door and tells Devon that he has a lot to catch up on for being late. The boys introduce each other and spend the next hours exchanging jokes and stories. Kol enjoys the breathe of fresh air Devon provides him as he treats him like he's normal. Kol not wanting to let go of that feeling just yet invites Devon to have lunch with him outside of work. Devon was super excited to make a new friend at work especially someone as cool looking as Kol. Devon spurts out that he would love to and he knows just the place. Devon takes Ko lot Stardum Diner where Georgie mistakes the pair as a date brings out one giant milkshake with two straws. This causes both Devon and Kol to burst out laughing. Kol and Devon exchange looks and decide to why not finish the giant milkshake while exchanging jokes about it. Kol tells Devon that he gets to pick the next lunch place the next day. Kol and Devon have lunch outside their job and work out every day for the next two weeks. Devon is shocked to learn that Kol is an animee geek and Devon feels brave enough to show Kol hismagic tricks. The pair even creates a secret handshake. Their close friendship bonding is ruined when Calvin geeks out at seeing Skystrider with a tech. Devon goes to correct Calvin that Kol is not Skystrider but his personal trainer to help him get in better shape. Calvin goes no Kol is Skystrider, tell him Kol. Kol looks down and anywhere except Devon. Devon tells Calvin that he is not Skystrider. Calvin insist to Devon that he is and its so awesome that you got to hang out with him. No tech or anayalist has ever got close to a Hero and became friends. Calvin tells Devon that he took one giant leap for geek kind. Devon is in complete shock that insist that it can't be true and turns to Kol for help. Kol did not have to say anything as his silence said it all. Devon stormed out of the room unable to take the lies. Kol looked up as he left and lets out a breathe of air he was holding in. Kol asked Calvin why did he have to ruin his cover. Calvin tells Kol that he did not know that he was uncover. Devon avoids Kol for the next few days even going as far as sitting at lunch with Melanie and Alayna Grace. Devon watched Kol sit across the cafeteria with his super hero friends.One day Kol walks over to Devon and the tech group and sits right down. This causes a big shock at work espeically amongst Kol's superhereo friends like Jace Malone. When Kol's handler retires after 40 years with the company. Kol request that Mr. Florina make Devon his new handler because is the fastest hacker in the company ,leaving out the part that they are friends. Mr. Florina did not want to pick Devon at first because he is so new, but eventually caved into Kols demands. Devon was excited about his new job promotion, but shocked to see that it was for Skystrider. Kol tells Devon to not bail out on this opportunity of saving life and to rekindling their lost bromance. Devon ask Kol why he lied about his identity when anyone here would die to be his friend. Kol corrects Devon and tells him that everyone would die to be Skystriders friend but Devon chose Kol. Devon tells Kol that he did not have a choice on whose friend he want to be as he did not know who Kol was when they met . Devon always tells Kol that he would have been cooler if he new the truth. Kol informs Devon that he a really cool guy already and he enjoyed being just Kol and Devon no barriers. Devon tells Kol that he missed him to, but if they are going to become partners their needs to be no more secrets. Devon decideds to invite Kol to hang out with him outside of work and lunch dates. So after their first mission together as partners they decided to celebrate back at Devons apartment with Jurassic Park and pizza. Towards the middle of the movie Devon's roommate walks through the door quietly causing both boys to jump. The small burneet girl laughs and joins the boys onto the couch as she cuddles into Devons side. Livy does not bother to ask who the tall dark and handsome man is until the movie is over. Kol on the other hand interest was peaked as he remembers her breifly from the Vahn wedding earlier this year sneaking wedding cake slice from the back. Devon and Kol are unofficial In-laws via Devon's power anomaly with Kol's twin Vienna Teagan, Devon's son with Vienna: Reid Clark Randa and Kol's marriage to Livy Venya. Describing Relationship Quotes Songs Gallery Category:Relationships Category:Fantastic 4